


I Saw the Devil

by TheyCallMeSancho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Choking, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dark, F/M, Gabriel is hawt, Military, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yandere, im trash, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeSancho/pseuds/TheyCallMeSancho
Summary: A relationship between a commander and his agent? That was taboo... and you and Gabriel kept it a secret. Until the death of the two commanders and the disbandment of Overwatch, it devastated you. Years after the separation, you move back home, keeping in contact with a few ex-Overwatch agents, but still struggling over the loss of Gabriel. Everything seems to be normal, until you get an unexpected visitor knocking at your door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I have a weakness for Latino/Hispanic men, and I'd love to thank Blizzard for blessing us with a beautiful booty known as Gabriel Reyes. I was very scared about posting this because of my "it won't be good enough" mentality, but fuck it, here it is. Don't know much shit about the Army lololololo, so apologies if whatever I'm saying doesn't make sense, but please correct me if I'm wrong about anything in the story. There is consensual sex in the first chapter, but there will be non-con in the second, so please don't continue if non-con makes you uncomfortable.

 

 

 

 

This was it. You made it! After months of training with the US military as a Chemical, Biological, Radiological, and Nuclear Threat (CBRN) specialist, your hard work landed you a chemical defense position in Overwatch.

This was your dream come true since you've always looked up to the heroes of Overwatch, especially for what they did during the Omnic Crisis, and now you're one! Weeks of missions have been accomplished and you were a great addition to the team, the way you detected chemical weapons that could be used against your allies and hazardous spills with your equipment was exceptional.

Overwatch had a small chemical defense team, but your strike commander suggested you join Blackwatch since they needed your skills. "It's only if you want to join the team, (F/N), I won't force you into it. They carry black ops missions, so it may be a little more dangerous and it's under the radar, but like I said, it's only if you're comfortable with it." Commander Morrison briefed you on what you should expect if you join. You gave it some thought, but thinking about it spiked up your adrenaline, imagining the darker missions gave you some sort of thrill.

"I'll do it." Almost jumping out of your seat, a desk in between you and commander Morrison as you two spoke of this in his office, papers of Blackwatch orders ready in his hands. He seemed to be taken aback, not expecting you to answer so quickly.

"(F/N)… Are you sure about this?"

"Sir, you don't know how exciting this is to me!"

"Nothing to be excited about, at least, I think so, but I don't want you screwing around, you need to take this more seriously, (F/N)." You understood that commander Morrison cared about your well-being. After a bit more briefing, commander Morrison and you signed the papers, allowing you to officially join Blackwatch.

"Give it a couple of months for your orders to process. Soon, you'll be deploying to Italy." He reaches out to shake your hand.

"Hell yes! You don’t know how much this means to me, sir!" You jumped out of your seat, shaking commander Morrison's hand in excitement.

"(F/N)... Please don't disappoint me."

 

______________________________________________

 

The ride on the cargo plane wasn’t the most comfortable, but you finally made it to Rome, Italy, where the Blackwatch base resides. Landing in the hangar, the female pilot signaled that it was time to get off the plane and informed you that the commander was outside ready to greet you. You grabbed your bags and stepped down the steep stairs connected to the plane and noticed an individual making their way towards you. A tall man with beautiful, bronze skin, clad in black and light armor with a beanie on his head, held out his hand. Stern eyes meeting you with a small smile.

"Welcome to Blackwatch, agent...," Gabriel took a quick look at your orders in his hand, "Agent (F/N)?" Your tiny hand grabbing his large one, slowly nodding, giving him an awestruck look. How did you get so lucky to have an opportunity to work with a gorgeous angel such as him? Both his and your hands dropped, and you glanced the area, observing the busy agents.

“I heard you served the US military… Which branch?”

“Army, sir.” Standing completely still with your arms by your side, intimidated by his presence.

“Impressive. I served in the Army as well. I look forward to working with you."

"Same, commander Reyes," you nodded, feeling your cheeks getting warm. You're pretty sure he's said this to hundreds of people, so why were you feeling this way?

"It was nice meeting you, but I have a conference to attend to. I'll be seeing you around. Be sure to not miss that newcomers briefing," and with that, he turns his heel and leaves the hangar in a hurry.

"Erm, nice meeting you too, sir!" It was such a brief greeting, but you were feeling butterflies in your stomach. You didn't know how you were going to survive this. _'I have to stay focused. Besides he's a lot older than me_...' You were having a mental battle in your head.

"Don’t let him intimidate you or anything, he’s a pretty funny guy once you get to know him,” the pilot from behind you reassured, “Come follow me, I’ll show you to you to your dorm."

 

______________________________________________

 

Your first month in Blackwatch flew by, but you were busier than ever than you were at Overwatch, confiscating as many hazardous weapons as you could that could be a threat to your team and civilians. You stayed in your workshop, while your team was out, making sure everyone’s equipment was in order, hologram checklist in your hands. A knock was heard at your door.

“Come in!” You lowered your checklist, facing the door. The door opened, revealing your commander as he closed the door behind him. ‘ _Oh. My. Gawd. What is he doing here??_ ’ You paralyzed at the sight of him.

“No need to stop what you’re doing, just checking on you, agent (F/N). It’s been awhile,” he was making his way toward you, scanning the room. “Just you in here?”

“Err… my team is out on a mission, but I stayed behind, going through a checklist for the equipment, sir,” you spoke softly, still intimidated by him.

“Ahh, I remember,” Gabriel can obviously feel how nervous you felt around him. “You don’t have to be so tense around me. You can be yourself around me you know? I don’t bite.”

It only made you look down, feeling embarrassed. You shifted your eyes trying to figure out what to say to him. “You said you were in the Army, right sir? Soooo… What was your MOS?”

“Infantryman. Promoted to lieutenant colonel before coming into Overwatch." He said with hint of accomplishment, wandering around the room admiring the various armor and weapons.

Your face was turning red, the thought of him having the courage to be on the battlefield. “That’s so awesome, commander Reyes! I looked up to you guys during the Onmic Crisis. You guys are the reason why I’m here! You guys are like, my heroes!”

"Oh yeah? Glad to be some sort of inspiration." He chuckled, enjoying your excited personality. ‘ _He’s so hardcore_.’ You’ve met so many officers during your time in the Army but talking to Gabriel about his experiences got you all flustered, and it made you feel like an eager school-girl just thinking about him. Or maybe you were just being biased because of how handsome you thought he was.

"Honestly, (F/N), I'm surprised you didn't marry immediately,” Gabriel tried to keep the conversation going. You gave him a questionable look. “Err… You know, military stereotypes. Once a soldier finishes basic military training, the first pair of legs they see, they want to marry it." Pink dusted across your cheeks. What he said took you by surprise... was he low-key calling you cute?

You laugh and smile awkwardly, "I think I focused too much on trying to get into Overwatch, that I didn't really have time for any kind of that stuff," you said waving your arms.

"Yeah? Well keep it up, you're doing great. Let me know if you need anything." With that said, he left the room. A simple praise from Gabriel gave you those butterflies again, and you craved more of him.

As he walked the hallway, Gabriel was alone to himself and thought about how red you'd be when he was near you and he couldn't help but think how adorable you looked... ' _You can't be thinking about stuff like that, especially of your troop. Think about the missions. What are you thinking, Gabriel_?' He had to mentally slap himself. _'I gotta watch what I say next time..._ '

 

______________________________________________

 

“Hey. Commander’s got a mission for you, you’re comin’ with us,” McCree sat on the table beside you in the cafeteria. Happily stuffing brown rice in your mouth, mood changing when your “friend” decided to invade your personal space. Months have passed, and you managed to at least make an acquaintance with the oh so charming outlaw.

“Oh my gawd, what do you want? I’m eating! And who’s ‘us’??” You groaned.

“Check this out,” he pulls out a thick stack of papers and set them in front of you. “You’re comin’ with me, Genji and commander Reyes. Oh. And Moira…,” he said her name with disinterest. “Looks like you’re gonna be a decoy for a dangerous, hot, French man. Don’t screw it up.” He nudged you as a smirk appeared on his face.

You held the papers close enough to your face to make sure the cowboy wasn’t lying. “Deploy… Paris, France… Louis Bouchard… Illegal weapons to… Shimada Clan… Woah! Hold up! I’m not trying to be some eye-candy for some insane creep!”

“Don’t sass me about it, take it up with the commander,” McCree held up his hands in defense. More agitated groans left your mouth as you sat up from the table and left the cafeteria to your commander’s office.

 

______________________________________________

 

You frantically knocked on your commander’s office door, until he gave you the ‘ok’ to come in and you rushed inside, closing the door behind you. Gabriel looks up from his paperwork.

“Sir! Why??”

Gabriel sighed heavily tilting his head at you, figuring that word about the mission got to you sooner than he expected. “I’m sorry we didn’t discuss this with you sooner, (F/N), but you’re the perfect candidate as a decoy for this mission. You fit the description of the type of women he advances on. Louis Bouchard is often seen preoccupying nightclub, Haute, dealing arms trafficking-”

“No... No! Sir, I don’t know if I can do this!” Gabriel stood up from his seat, making his way toward you. You weren't a Victoria's Secret bombshell, but you did have a body that can wow almost any man... and woman. "And I don't know how to dance! What if I fail the mission?! What if--" You were desperately trying to get out of the situation.

"(F/N), calm down. Remember that you’re in Blackwatch, this is what we do. And you don't have to be a good dancer, just seduce him in some way, please. I have faith in you." Gabriel stood in front of you, gently placing his hands on your shoulders, soothing voice relaxing you.

How could you say no to him...? It was all just for the mission. That's all you had to tell yourself to get it over with.

“Right… Sorry for overreacting, sir. I’ll make sure this mission is a success,” softened eyes looked up at Gabriel.

He shifted a bit, wondering why you looked so angelic, so innocent. Seconds of silence passed, and Gabriel realized he still had his hands on your shoulders and instantly removed them, one hand rubbing his neck. Gabriel cleared his throat and apologized, afraid that you noticed how long he had his hands on you.

“Like I said, I do apologize, (F/N).”

“I’ll get over it. How much longer until we deploy to France?” You honestly liked the feeling of his hands on you anyway…

“We have two weeks.”

 

______________________________________________

 

You sat in the passenger seat of the levitating car, a couple of blocks away from club Haute. Gabriel on the driver’s seat, and McCree in the back left, both wearing plain black t-shirts and jeans, but McCree sporting a little more color than Gabriel. You had to admit, your commander looked sexy in just about anything. Moira and Genji positioned themselves outside of the club in case of an outside attack. Every minute you had to pull down your simple, but tight, strapless, black dress that stopped mid-thigh; it just wouldn’t stay in place. The dress accentuated your curves, something that was always hidden through your Blackwatch uniform. What was giving you more trouble was the black pump stilettos that gave you 4 inches in height. What have you gotten yourself into…

Gabriel couldn’t help but discreetly shift his eyes to you, forbidden thoughts entering his mind.

“You ready?” Your commander breaks the silence. You nodded in determination, exiting the passenger seat and trying your hardest not to stumble in your damn heels. Once this mission is over, you deserve a fucking cookie or something because the heels so far are the biggest obstacle for you.

Reaching the bouncer, he let you in with ease, stepping to the side, giving you a flirtatious smile. You were greeted by neon lights of all sorts of colors that flowed and danced in the dark room, loud techno music bouncing in your ears.

“ _McCree and I are right behind, we’ll make sure nothing happens to you. Just make sure the target sees you,_ ” Gabriel said through your tiny earpiece. Even with the blaring music, you can still hear Gabriel clearly.

You squeezed past the crowd to order a drink from the bar and take a seat on an empty table. The mission would be better if you had 3 more shots… maybe 4, but you had to stick to the plan.

“Is this seat taken?” You looked back at the voice that was uncomfortably close to your ear, probably to make sure you heard him.

“ _Target confirmed_ ,” Gabriel buzzed through the earpiece, letting everyone know Louis Bouchard took the bait, everything going according to plan.

“No, it’s not.” A coy smile placed on your lips. You made sure to entice him the best you could, like laughing at every stupid thing he said, and brushing your hands along parts of his body.

“We should dance!” You tried to bring him to the dancefloor, grabbing his hands, Louis not seeming to care since he seemed fond of you. The two of you reached the dance floor, and while it’s been years since you last went out dancing, you still knew how to shake your body. You put his hands on your hips, back turned against him with your ass real close to his groin. ‘ _Ugh, I can’t wait till this is all over. I deserve a whole cake for this…_ ’ You moved your ass side-to-side in such an alluring way, Louis couldn’t keep his hands away from getting close to your inner thighs. You’d like to think you were doing a great job at the mission so far.

" _I didn't expect her to go in like this..._ " McCree talking to his comrades with the earpiece, dropping his cigarette on the table, his mouth wide open, watching you move your hips hypnotically.

Genji stayed silent, eyeing you through the windows from outside.

Moira, unable to perceive what the men were gawking at, smirked at the situation. " _If you have the talent, you may as well show it off_."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows a little, trying to hide a certain emotion. Her actions were inappropriate and completely unnecessary, he felt. But it was all for the mission... right? “ _(F/N). Move on_.” An impatient Gabriel caught you off guard.

“Can we go outside? I need the fresh air,” you asked sweetly. Louis took your hand, so you can follow him to the back of the club that lead to an ally. His hand never letting go of yours wanting you to stay real close to him. You couldn't pull yourself out of his grip. You staggered, you didn't want this creep trying to lay a kiss on you.

“Come on, Louis. Let’s go further down this way,” trying to lure him to stray farther away from the club.

Louis held his ground, his grip on your hand tightening, looking at you suspiciously, “What did you call me…?” None of you had the opportunity to exchange your names yet.

“ _(F/N), get out of there!!_ ” McCree screeched in your ear. ‘ _Oh shit… I fucked up_.’ You tried to get out of Louis’s deathly grip, but he squeezed harder, bruising your wrist. The back door to the club opened, men in black suits and ties running after you two, shouting in French. You could only assume it’s his bodyguards. Louis speaks to his men, having no clue what they were saying since you didn't understand French, and he threw you harshly on the ground. You landed hard on your ass and you backed the opposite way, your chest heaving violently as you entered a panicked state.

The bodyguards pulled out guns from their blazers and took aim, fingers on the trigger. Gun shots were heard, you shut your eyes and held up your arms to shield your head, but you felt no pain. Eyes slowly open to examine your body for injuries, but Genji protecting you with his katana unsheathed, Moira just landing right next to him. ‘ _Oh gawd, Genji, I owe you my life._ ’

The club door bursts open again, but this time it's Gabriel and McCree. Louis rushed away from the Blackwatch agents, trying to go for an escape, shouting in French as if to signal more of his people of his endangerment.

“Genji, McCree, after him!” Gabriel orders, staying by your side for the moment. Genji following pursuit, McCree with his pistols ready. Gunshots were heard from afar. “I’ll have Moira stay by your side, I’ll go after-”

Gabriel never finished. An explosion went off near the club. Then another in the alley way. Seemed like Louis anticipated this move, careless about injuring bystanders. The eruption left you laying motionless, barely conscious, an awful ringing in your head that wouldn't seem to go away.

"(F/N)? (F/N)!!" Gabriel's fearful face was the last thing you saw before you completely fell into a world of black.

 

______________________________________________

 

Darkness. It was all you can see. A voice in the background, but you can barely make out what it was saying.

"...Hello...-llo... Hear me... Da-... it."

' _Commander_?' Your eyes fluttered, the darkness turning into blotches of dark and light. ' _Am I on a cloud_?' You moved your head to the left, then the right, your vision finally adjusting to your surroundings. You laid on a mattress with a simple dark bed frame and plain white sheets. You tried to prop your elbows up, but you were met with a bothersome pain on your back. A groan escapes your lips, catching Gabriel’s attention.

“(F/N)!! You’re awake! You don’t know how lucky you are…,” Gabriel rushed to your side, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, his weight causing it to sink. “You got away with minor injuries. Can you believe that? You were closer to the impact than any of us.”

“Where are we?” Your dizzy head looks around what seems to be a bedroom with a nightstand, a wooden desk with Gabriel’s equipment sitting on top and a bathroom connected to the room. “Its so plain,” your thoughts turned into words.

“We’re at a Blackwatch safe house that’s located nearby. We separated after a series of more bombs that detonated. I left a few bandages on your back, that's where you took the most damage, but still pretty minor.” Gabriel tried communicating through the earpiece again, hoping someone will answer his call, letting his agents know that you two made it to the safe house.

“Damn. Still nothing. No one’s been answering. Yours got lost or destroyed during the explosion I assume.” You thanked your commander, what would you do without him?

“Commander… I’m sorry… I failed so badly… I’m so dumb.” you started to sniffle, you didn’t want to look like a flaw to your commander.

"I mean, yeah, you fucked up the mission, but hopefully the others got it under control." He chuckled darkly, he had faith his comrades.

“No… I’m so sorry… I probably let so many people die-”

“Don’t dwell on it. Nothing we can do about it. Let’s change the subject. Where’d you say you grew up again?” Gabriel pushed you to talk about other things. You brought up how you grew up in the west coast, he expressed the same, claiming Los Angeles as his home city. You sat on the edge of the mattress, feeling a lot more comfortable.

“We have a lot more in common than we know, (F/N).” You nodded in agreement, a cute smile appeared on your face alone with pink cheeks.

 

“…”

 

"You know… you really did put on quite a show out there." A hint of envy in Gabriel’s voice.

"If only that was you instead of him..." You couldn't help what you said in a whisper, as you looked at your commander's eyes longingly. Unfortunately for you, Gabriel heard it all and you saw he widened his eyes for a moment, which took you out of your daze and you looked away from him in embarrassment. Silence was in the air and you looked back at him to apologize, but were met with half-lidded eyes and a look of... lust? You couldn't exactly read the emotion that was on his face. Gabriel kept his gaze on you, his face inching closer to yours. You let his lips touch yours gently, your mouth opening to let him in, his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth. He tasted like… limes? Probably from the drink he had in the club, but you savored it. He was getting more rough, reaching for your head to deepen the kiss. You struggled to keep up with him, having a hard time breathing through his rough kissing, but you were enjoying every moment of it. Your hand casually rubs in between his thighs, feeling his bulge through his pants. You breathe hard through Gabriel's ravenous kiss as soft moans escape your lips.

Gabriel pulled away, face still close to yours, his eyes looking at you with worry as if questioning if what he was doing was right. You took in deep breaths, disappointed that he stopped and gave him a concerned look.

"I've been... wanting this for a long time..." Gabriel tried catching his breath.

"Me too, Gabriel," you said that name for the first time and he loved the way it rolled off your tongue, "The moment I first saw you. I don't want this to end."

Gabriel now knew that there was so much pent up sexual frustration between the two of you, it was the perfect time to release it all. He placed his lips on yours again, a little more gently, his hands pulled down your dress to reveal your breasts. His kisses trailed down to your jaw, then to your neck, careful not to place any bruises, worried his comrades may question him. Your moans grew louder as his left hand massaged your breasts, thumbs circling your nipples. You feel his right-hand trailing in between your inner thighs, fingers making its way to your pussy. He moved your panties to the side and shoved a finger past your folds, slowly going in and out.

"Already wet for me, (F/N)?" A smirk plays upon Gabriel's lips.

You felt as if Gabriel was barely trying and you were already getting wet. Maybe it’s because it's been a long time since you last been with someone, or maybe because there was something about Gabriel, he was like a drug.

"Don't worry, baby girl, I'll take care of you." He had you lay on the bed, placing himself between your thighs. You unzipped your dress to slide it off you, and dropped it on the floor, Gabriel admiring what he's been daydreaming about for quite a long time.

"Gabe~," you cooed, breaking him out of his daze and wanting him to continue. You smile playfully fully knowing why he couldn't stop staring. Gabriel returns the smile as he moves down to your breasts, his tongue circling your nipple and leaving light bite marks; at least there, it was safe to leave temporary marks. You couldn't help but moan even louder as he bit down then sucked on your tender nipples. He moved down even lower, forcing your panties off and staring again, wondering how he ended up with such a beautiful woman. He didn’t hesitate to bring his face closer to your pussy, licking your slit then circling his tongue around your clit. Lewd noises filling the room as his tongue would flick and suck on your sensitive area.

You gasped and held on to the sheets for your dear life, his dick wasn’t even inside you and you were already drowning in pleasure. Replacing his tongue with his thumb circling your clit, he proceeded to your pussy, pressing his tongue past your folds. You were breathing heavy breaths, “You’re… so good… to me, Gabe.”

It turned him on to hear his name, he couldn’t wait for you to scream it.

He began to eat you out, his mouth savoring your taste, enjoying your cries of ecstasy. Still rubbing your clit so tenderly, you can feel yourself reaching your limit, his mouth doing wonders to your pussy.

“Gabe!... I-I’m…” You couldn’t hold it in anymore and you whined with bliss, small gasps leaving your lips.

“That’s my girl,” Gabriel purred. He then sat up, removing and dropping his pants on the floor along with his boxers. His dick sprung out when his boxers came off and you froze, your mouth agape. You weren’t expecting his size and how thick he was… ‘ _How the fuck is that going to fit??_ ’ He spread your legs far apart and his dick laid on top of your clit.

 

“You ready for this, (F/N)?”

 

You grew impatient and nodded like a madwoman. The tip of his dick positioned in between your folds, he slowly pushes, trying to figure out how much can actually fit inside, your natural lube giving him easy access. You inhaled deeply, his dick being too much, but a wave of pleasure surged through you.

With a few inches fitting in, Gabriel quickened his pace, waves going through you, your soft gasps becoming heavy again. He held both hands on the head board with your head in between them, slamming further into your soaking pussy “What’s my name...” Gabriel demanded as he buried his face between your neck and shoulder, the slams of his dick to your pussy becoming louder. The small injuries on your back rubbed harder on the bed, but you didn’t give a care in the world. It only intensified your pleasure.

“G-Gabe!”

“Louder…” he growled.

“Gabe!! O-Oh… gawd, please, Gabe!” you can feel yourself coming again, his dominate nature driving you insane. You plead for him to make you come again. Your hands slid to his back, your nails digging in his back, giving him light scratches and making him bleed, and it only made him grunt, enjoying the marks that showed you were his.

“Say my name, baby girl.” His dick coming completely out of your pussy, only going back inside, hitting your walls much harder. He repeated this a few more times.

“Say it…”

“Gabe, please!.... Ahhhh!” He made you come the second time. Gabriel kept pumping inside you. He wasn’t finished yet.

“(F/N), I want you to call me daddy. Can you do that?"

 

"..."

 

Your eyes grew wide and you turned completely red . “Uhm… ok.” ‘This is gonna be so weird… I’ve never done this before.’

He lifted his head up, hips still moving back and forth. His right hand reached to gently squeeze your neck.

“Who am I?” Gabriel growled.

“D-Dad… dy?” Your first time saying it… making it awkward for yourself. Gabriel softly shook his head, giving you a ‘you can do better than that' look. You pursed your lips, feeling embarrassed. Gabriel began to pound harder, his choking becoming more firm.

“Who am I?” This time more demanding. His dick catching you off guard, trying your best to breathe through his choking, making you whimper much louder.

“Daddy!!” Gabriel smirked. That was flawless and he wanted to hear more of your cries. “Much better… I’m gonna make you come.”

“Y-Yes, d-daddy, please make me come!” You were getting the hang of it. “You treat me so good...” Gabriel slammed harder responding to your moans.

"Daddy, please, I-I think I’m-,” you pant in pleasure through his rough choking. Your body tensed, your back arching with so much pleasure, a satisfied scream left your lips, reaching your limit… yet again. Gabriel wasn’t far behind you, pulling out as he groaned in pleasure, his thick seed spilling on your heaving chest and abdomen. Gabriel laid his head on your shoulder, feeling light sweat from all the work he's done.

The sound of heartbeats and breathing filled the room. This was definitely the best sex he’s ever had compared to other women he’s been with, his dick felt so good inside of you. He doesn’t want to let you go.

“No one should know about this.” He thought about the consequences and the investigations you and him would have to go through if word spread about the two of you.

You nodded your head, knowing that you two could lose your jobs… A relationship between a commander and his agent was strictly forbidden and you definitely didn’t want to see Gabriel lose his job.

 

______________________________________________

 

The last few months, you felt so content. You and Gabriel would fuck each other any opportunity you two had; in his office, the locker rooms, off base, and the more risky, your dorm room. He treated you so good and of course you would return the favor, but your bodies were so compatible for each other. At one point in time, he said his ‘I love you's and you returned the feeling, it was so cute. You're surprised you haven’t been caught… yet. But you’d rather keep it that way. You’re a risk-taker anyway, so the forbidden relationship brought thrill to your crazy self.

But lately, Gabriel’s been off, like he was hiding something. You told him that he can talk to you about anything, but he would always just brush it off, claiming that everything was ok and that you had nothing to worry about.

Today, you worked in your shop alone, keeping the equipment in check, fixing anything that needs repairs. The door immediately opens and closes, heavy footsteps making it’s way toward you.

“You don’t like knocking, McCree?” You giggled.

McCree gave off a 'pfft'. “We need to talk,” a serious look on his face. Your face lost its color, you swear your heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

“What is it, McCree?” You gulped trying to maintain a calm tone.

“I know about you and Reyes.” Your palms felt sweaty and you gave McCree an unsettling look. “I see how you two act when around each other, I’m not stupid.” You twisted the wrench in your hands, a sign of how stupid scared you were at the moment. “I won’t say anythin’, though. I never cared about that. I want you to know how our last mission went.”

A huuuuuuge weight was lifted off your shoulders and you felt like you can breathe again, you seriously wanted to hurt McCree with the wrench in your hands.

“What happened?” Understanding his tone, you know it’s not good news.

“Reyes killed Antonio Bartalotti.” You knew about the suspicious businessman, but it’s not like Blackwatch to kill in cold blood. “I’m considerin’ resignin’ Blackwatch, too. I don’t like where it’s goin'. Especially since that ' _Moira_ ' woman joined. It’s not right. I’d advise you to do the same, (F/N)…” This time he said Moira’s name with so much venom.

“That’s all I wanted to tell you. Think about it, (F/N).” You looked deep in thought, what’s making Gabriel acting this way?

“Be seein’ you around, (F/N).” McCree pats your shoulder and exits your shop. Gabriel was definitely changing and whatever path he's choosing, you cant find yourself to follow him, you knew in your heart it’s not the right one.

 

______________________________________________

 

“I-I want to resign from B-Blackwatch.” Your face was stern, but you stuttered, your fingers fidget with each other. You didn’t know how Gabriel was going to react.

“Why…,” who knew one word could strike so much fear in you.

“Something’s not right, Gabriel… things are taking a dark turn. I can feel it in my gut, this whole thing isn’t right,” you spoke softly, he truly was frightening.

“So you’d rather work for Jack?” Wait. What. Where did commander Morrison come from?

“No, Gabe, I love working with you. It’s just that lately…” You didn’t know what else to say. “Please just let me resign. I know we wouldn’t see each other as often, but-”

“It’s me, or Jack, (F/N)!”

“You or Jack? W-what do you mean… I’m not choosing between commanders. I just can’t-,” You couldn’t believe he is making this about commander Morrison when that wasn’t the case. You knew Gabriel was a headstrong man and made aggressive decisions, but you just couldn’t support him anymore. You couldn’t take the stress and the unnecessary violence. You stood helpless, shaking as Gabriel stared you down in rage, waiting for you to say something.

 

“Well??”

 

His patience was running thin. You can feel your eyes water and you tried hard to hold back the tears. Pivoting your foot, you turn a sharp 180, sprinting away from the man you used to love.

“Don’t you turn your back on me, (F/N)!” His anger was on a whole new level and you couldn’t look back, his harsh words making you flee in fear.

“(F/N! (F/N)!! Get back here!” Still not daring to look back. “I’ll remember this! You’ll regret this!” His words repeating in your mind. Your tears blurring your vision and streaming down your cheeks. This wasn’t the Gabriel you knew anymore, and you had to admit, maybe this was the wrong way to go about the situation, but you didn’t know what else to do anymore.

 

“(F/N)!... (F/N)!!!”

 

 

Those were the last words you heard from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Here's chapter 2!! Enjoy! There are dark themes in this chapter. Didn't expect to finish it as early as I did... Please dont continue if non-con makes you uncomfortable.

“You need to visit America some time, Lena, I miss you!” 

“No! You need to visit London and meet Emily, (F/N)!” 

You and Lena were having a heart-to-heart conversation, communicating through holovid. Lena looked like she hasn’t aged a day. With the disbandment of Overwatch that happened years ago, it brought you and Lena closer, keeping each other updated and missing each other’s company. You didn't work with her often, but she was one of the few people you got along with when you first stepped foot on Overwatch. 

“Any plans for Halloween? It is coming up soon… If you two are dressing up, you need to send me pictures!” Halloween was the holiday you celebrated like it was Christmas. 

“I don’t know,” Lena looked deep in thought, “We may not celebrate this year.” 

“But it’s the best holiday ever! How dare you!” You were joking around. The conversation held up for another hour, but it was getting late for you and it was time for Lena to work. You two said your goodbyes and hung up the holovid, going back to your depressed state. 

If you weren’t talking to Lena or working, basically distracting yourself, you found yourself in a world of gray, like you were on auto-pilot. You moved back to your home city, Seattle, in a mediocre apartment. The rain was comforting and relaxing to you, but now, it only worsened your mood. You managed to land a job on an Air Force base as a civilian CBRN instructor, you couldn’t find it in you to re-enlist in the military, but chemical defense was what made you content. 

You couldn’t bear the pain of losing your two commanders… Especially Gabriel. After resigning Blackwatch, you came back to Overwatch Headquarters, but after a coup d'état lead by Gabriel, the whole facility was destroyed. You were amongst one of the survivors, but to hear the grave news that Gabriel died, it shattered your heart.  You felt as if a large part of you was missing. 

So here you were… it was nice while it lasted. You didn’t realize how dark it got and you turned to your phone in your hands. ‘ _Holy shit, it’s 2:30AM?_ ’ You got off your couch in the living room, heading for your bedroom, the heavy rain pounding outside, just about giving you a headache. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

You stopped in your tracks, staring at your front door connected to the living room. Maybe it was your imagination… No one would be knocking… at 2:30AM. You decided to ignore it and continue to your bedroom. 

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Only this time… it was louder and growing impatient. 

You stood in the same spot, fidgeting with your fingers, hoping that whoever was knocking, would go away. You prepared to take another step to your bedroom- 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Softer this time… 

_‘What the fuck… Has to be some heroin addict or something…’_ It was Seattle after all.  
You grabbed a knife from your kitchen in case it tried something. You made slow steps towards your door, wondering if this was a good idea. You saw nothing but an empty hallway and yellow illumination from the lights as you looked through your peephole.  
You unlatched and unlocked your door, hoping to tell that someone to fuck off. You quickly swung open your door and looked to your left, knife ready in your hands. 

Empty. 

Your right. Empty as well. Nothing but the sound of the lights buzzing above you. You closed and locked your door, disappointed you didn’t find anything, but relieved as well. Suddenly, the lights in your home go off, street lights outside shining through your windows as your only source of light. 

“What the fu-,” You were cut off as black smoke brush against your feet to swirl and ascend in front of you, standing about six feet tall. You followed the smoke with your nervous eyes watching the foreign matter form into a hooded… Grim Reaper? It wore all black with a sinister off-white mask that appeared to look like a skull. 

"(F/N) (L/N)…" It growled with venom and menace. 

Fear was smeared on your face and you paled at whatever monstrosity was in front of you. 

How the fuck did it know your name… 

You turned and unlock your front door, your instincts telling you run rather than to fight. You quickly open the door, but the hooded figure only slams it back shut and forcefully turns you around and grabs you by your throat, the claws on its gloves digging into your neck, bruising you and causing blood to trickle down. Without hesitation, it turns to the small coffee table in the living room and slams you into it, breaking the table in two and causing you to gasp and cry in agony, dropping your knife in the process. You struggle to get up, considering you couldn’t due to how much pain you were in. The creature watched as you winced and kicks your sides to move you out of the debris, knocking the wind out of you. 

It took a knee, leans over your damaged condition and forcefully grabs your chin to turn to it, making sure you’re looking eye to eye with it. Your eyes widened, trying your best to squirm away from the monster. 

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." A dark chuckle can be heard from behind the mask. A ghost? No… this thing… was death. 

“W-what… d-do you want?” You coughed. 

“I want you to feel what I’ve felt when you walked away from me…,” So much hate in its raspy voice. 

It all came back to you… That day when you couldn’t take it anymore, when you turned your back to- 

“Gabe… No, it can’t be… But you d-died! There was an explosion and-” 

The creature now known as who you think is Gabriel Reyes laughs darkly. “That man is dead… But a Reaper is born.” A clawed glove stays on your chin and his other hand reaches for his mask, making sure your eyes was still facing him. 

You gasp in horror, recognizing your beloved Gabriel through the disfigured terror of what laid in front of you. Ashy skin with deep red gashes running across hollow cheeks, sharp, ragged teeth smile at you as sclera black eyes with red, glowing irises glare as if it was stealing your soul. Trails of black smoke trickled its way out of his hood, dancing around his face. 

“G-Gabe… w-what hap-…,” You choked, you were at a loss for words. 

“Overwatch did this to me… and I’ll make sure every agent is dead,” His eyes becoming redder, his sinister smile grows wider, “Especially you, my dear, (F/N).” 

Hot tears trickles down your face. You weren't ready to die. "Can we at least talk about this?" 

More dark chuckles, dark smoke creeping from his mouth. "The only thing I want to hear from you, are your cries of agony." Gariel's hand left your chin and started for his pants, the sound of him undoing them, pulling out his already hard, think dick, just the way you remembered it. Was he getting a kick out of thoughts of your death?? 

"First, let's relive some memories, shall we?" 

He tears off your shirt half with no hassle and throws it to the side, doing the same with your bra. You squirm under him, trying to keep him from removing your clothing so effortlessly, which was useless. He didn't feel the need to hold you completely down, you were smaller and definitely weaker than he was. If you were to run, he'd have no issue chasing you down.  You were like a mouse pinned under a cat. It was easy for him to rip off your thin leggings, along with your panties, your body laid bare in front of him as you ironically try to cover yourself up. 

"Stop trying to hide, I've seen everything," eyes rolling then continues to your naked body hungrily. 

His gloved left hand held you down on your chest, his weight overbearing to you. You didn't fight back, anticipating his next move. With his right hand, talons tracing over your naked body, from your jaw to between your inner thighs. A talon forced its way into your pussy, Gabriel rubbing it in and out, obviously not caring about how you felt on the matter. 

The talon in your pussy felt so foreign to you, its rough edges rubbing against your walls had your legs twitching and your back arching, trying to inch away from it. 

"Hmm... not wet? That's a shame," he laughed in amusement, "I'm really going to enjoy this." He takes his talon out. 

"Gabriel... please...," you couldn't hold back your tears any longer. 

Ignoring you, he placed his thumb inside your mouth, the rest of his talons holding on to your head, making you whimper. With the size of his one hand on you, it feels like he could crush your small head with a simple squeeze. He positioned himself in between your legs, spreading your thighs as as wide as he can.

"W-Wait...!" You couldn't speak very well with his thumb still in your mouth. 

He forced himself in. A surprised gasp left your lips as you arch your back in discomfort.

"Gabe, it hurts!" You flailed your arms, attacking his chest. Unluckily for you, your strength was far from Gabriel's.

Strong, fast strokes penetrate your tight, unaroused pussy, sounds of him slamming into your thighs and your cries fill the room. He made sure you were feeling pain than pleasure, pushing hard enough to bruise your cervix. 

“Gabe, please, stop! STOP!,” Hoping you can get through to him with your pleas.

Your cries were nothing but pure bliss for him, music to his ears. "Keep begging for me to stop, (F/N). Sing for me, _baby girl_." That last phrase drove you wild. It was something he'd always say to you when you two had to opportunity to fuck each other. It brought feelings of pleasure and pain knowing that he only used it to mock you. You can feel your natural lube finally producing, easing the abuse by a little to your pussy. Most of the time you had your eyes closed or your head turned away. That displeased him. 

Gabriel stopped moving his hips and his hand proceeded back to your chin, forcing your eyes to look at his disfigured face. 

“Look at me..,” his voice raspy. Your eyes look anywhere but to him, and that only angers him even more. 

“LOOK AT ME,” his voice boomed at you, causing you to jump in between his heavy body and immediately looking into his deadly eyes. 

"Good, you're hiding nothing from me," he smiled a sickly smile and continued to fuck you, "You still feel as good as you did years ago." He was fucking you on the floor like no tomorrow, giving you rug burns on your delicate, bare back.

This wasn’t the same passionate, loving sex you had years ago with Gabriel. He was hate-fucking the shit out of you. His hate for Overwatch, the loathe and anger that built up all those years, he was using it to abuse, torture and break you for his sheer amusement. For his revenge. 

After many sex sessions with Gabriel, he knew your body exceptionally well. He may be causing you pain, but he's angled himself to hit your g-spot, the rough sex was undeniably turning you on. You've spent many nights alone, but now with Gabriel's uninvited company, you couldn't help but to get more wet under him. 

You tried so hard to concentrate on not coming for your rapist. And Gabriel can see it in your eyes.

"Are you seriously enjoying this?" There was ridicule in his tone.

His rhythm just just felt so terrifyingly good and seconds later, you came waterfalls, you couldn't hide the pleasure in your moan. He can read the shame in your eyes.

"You're so pathetic..." His eyes still locked on to yours. He was discreatly proud that he can still make you come.

Gabriel pulled out and stood up, bringing you up on your knees but grabbing a fistful of your hair to lift you up. You were face-to-face with his hard dick, aching to be pleased. You looked up at him with sad eyes, you just wanted this hell to end. 

"It's not going to suck itself, (F/N)."

"Please..." You plead again, more tears flowed down your cheeks, hoping he'd find it in his heart (lel what heart) to end this bad dream. He pulled tighter on your hair, signaling you to hurry up and suck him off. 

You were shaking. You took in a deep breath to prepare with what you were about to face. You inched slowly to his twitching dick, your tongue barely touching his tip, you can taste your juices on him. He chuckles that dark chuckle and he forced his whole member in your mouth, the tip hitting your throat. 

You gagged and coughed in between his harsh strokes to your mouth. Gabriel wasn't giving you a chance to breathe. He gave off a soft moan hearing the sound of you struggling through your muffled cries. With the constant bobbing of your head, you try to hold on to his thighs, hoping it would slow his pace, but it was of no help. Gabriel kept up his pace, leaving you a drooling mess all over your chin. A low gasp left his lips and you can feel his hot seed ejecting into the back of your throat. He slowed down and you tried to push off him again to allow yourself to breath out of your mouth, but he still kept you on his dick.

"Swallow..." Those scarlet eyes staring into your soul.

You looked at him with puppy eyes, and his dick slowly left your mouth, trusting you to swallow his come. Your instincts told you to do it or the worst was to come and you just didn't have the fight in you anymore. Your throat hesitated to ingest the large amount of come. You gulped, silently celebrating to yourself that it was over... right?

"Good." Gawd, you learned to hate his sickly smile. 

Your body slumped back onto your carpet, you were in constant pain all over your body and you had no energy. This was his gift to you. The numerous bruises and cuts from your face to your legs, your carpet stained in your own blood.

"That was fun. We're gonna have to do it again." He admired his dirty work on the floor then made his way to your door. You mouthed a 'no', tears blurring your vision all over again. 

"You should be thankful I'm keeping you alive to be my fuck-buddy." He forms into a mist of black and and escapes into the very small gap under your door, the evil presence finally leaving you alone. You lay fetal position with your body shaking in the dark abyss that's your living room, his last words repeating into your mind.

While he didn't have plans to kill you yet, you were in his realm now, you felt as if you unintentionally opened the gates of hell and he took you with him. This was your nightmare, for you saw the devil.  
 


End file.
